Luke with the Louds: The King of Spades
by PrototypeGaming
Summary: During a squabble, Luke discovers his card-related powers. Soon after that, he is being attacked by monsters, and discovers that someone is sending them. Someone he is destined to kill. T for Death.
1. Chapter 1

Luke woke up, and grabbed a comic off his bed. It seemed to be an Ace Savvy comic. Lincoln loves this series. He must've left one for Luke to read. Luke liked the book on first sight. He wanted to make a fanfic about it. But before that, he needed to read more books. He got out of bed and took out his easel. He took out a paintbrush and started to paint a replica of "Starry Night". He soon heard thumps outside his door. He knew it was his rowdy sisters, destroying the hallways as usual. After a while, when he was half finished, he set his easel aside and decided to take a little break. He opened his bedroom door, to find a hallway a mess. He stepped over one of Lana's snakes as he went downstairs.

He saw the Loud sisters and Lincoln watching that lame show that's called _Dessert Storm._ Really, he preferred Spongebob (classic) and Gravity Falls better. At least they make sense. Luke walked over and sat on the carpet and pulled out his phone. He started playing Minecraft, which is his favorite game. He played it for a while until his phone ran out of battery. Luke groaned in frustration and went upstairs. He grabbed his charger and connected his phone. He walked back downstairs and went inside the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed some bread and a jar of peanut butter and jelly. As he ate, Luke wondered what it was like to be a superhero. He'd probably have superpowers, but he'd also have to have a secret identity. He'd have to live a double life, wary of supervillains and other people who'd want to reveal his secret identity.

He was glad he wasn't a superhero, having to be paranoid all the time. He finished his breakfast and walked over to the living room. He snuck the remote away from the Loud sisters, and put Gravity Falls. As the Gravity Falls theme song played, Luke's fellow sibling's turned around, showing their surprised looks, which quickly turned to glares once they noticed Luke smiling smugly at them. He ran upstairs, and Luke could hear the thundering of feet. He took a U-turn and slid down the rail of the stairs, but Lynn managed to hook his shirt, and they both hit the floor. Lynn raised her arm, clenched her fist, and brang her arm down.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke closed his eyes, bracing for impact. But it never came. "Huh?" Luke said, then widened his eyes in amazement at what he just saw.

Luke had thrown up his arm in defense, hoping not to get pummeled by Lynn. He accidently created a large glowing card with 12 spades on it. The Loud sisters gasped in awe at what trhey are looking at.

Finally, Lana broke the silence. "You have powers?"

Then, all the Loud sisters started talking at once. "I want powers, too!" Luke heard Lola yell. Soon, a fight cloud erupted. Luke took this as the chance to slip away, unnoticed, but Lola spotted him at the last second.

"Hey! He's getting away!" she yelled. All the sisters went after Luke. Luke dashed out the front door and grabbed his bicycle. He then proceeded to ride to the park. He set his bike against a tree, then climbed up the tree.

He hid in there until sunset. Luke finally climbed down. He didn't see his sisters anywhere. He took his bike and rode back to his house. He opened the door. There was nobody home. He went up to his room and set the bike against his wall. "He climbed in his bed and slipped into slumber.

. . .

"Hurry! Get him inside." Luke's dream consisted of a castle. Luke was hiding behind one of the pillars. There was a large man, carrying a baby. The man had brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a king's costume. He took the baby to another room. Luke watched as someone with guards burst through the door.

"Where is the baby?!" he yelled. He then looked at the path in which the king with the baby went. He smiled, brandished a knife, and went upstairs. Then Luke blacked out.

Luke woke up sweating like crazy.


End file.
